Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of display technology, in particular to an organic electroluminescent display panel, a method for manufacturing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An Organic electroluminescent display (OLED) has a self-luminous characteristics and includes a very thin organic material layer, which will emit light when an electric current flows therethrough. The OLED has advantages of low energy consumption, high brightness, fast response time, wide viewing angle, light weight and the like, and thus is widely used for mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants, handheld computers and so on.
Each pixel of the OLED is typically divided into three luminescent units of red, green and blue, each of which generates a corresponding monochromatic light. Various colors are formed by mixing three monochromatic lights of red, green and blue to achieve a full-color display of the OLED panel.
However, the respective luminescent units of the OLED panel often interfere with each other when emitting the light, which would result in poor colorizing effect, thereby affecting full-color display effect of the OLED display panel.